Joining the World of Speed Duels!
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Shelly was just a girl living a regular life until something extraordinary changes her life. Forever. (FOREVER ON HIATUSSSSS!)
1. My life suddenly changes

**Me: I was thinking about doing a YGO! 5Ds fanfic and now here it is! R&amp;R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YGO! 5Ds. The OCs that I make are mine.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Sigh. _"What am I even doing?" I looked around my room, trying to think of something to do. While looking around, I was wondering if my sketchbook was lying around in my messy room, but it's probably hidden in the pile of books sitting on my desk.

"Mnnngh~~~~~~. What am I even doing right now?!" I looked outside of my window. It's a beautiful day out and there were mostly kids playing around. Even their parents are outside, reading a book while watching their kids. They were also talking to their friends that were walking past.

"Maybe I should go out for today." _Just for today, _I couldn't remember how long it had been since I last went out of the house. 1 year? 2 years? It was after my brother's death. Ever since he died, I locked myself in my room. No one was able to convince me to get out since my brother wasn't there anymore. I changed out of my pajamas and slipped on my hoodie and jeans.

I walked out my room and bumped into my mom. She was about to go do the laundry but after I bumped into her, she accidentally dropped the basket. The clothes spilled from the basket and onto the floor.

"Oh! Sorry Mom."

"It's ok, Shelly."

"Let me help you."

"Oh, Alright."

We both knelt down and had started to put the clothes back into the basket. We didn't talk to each when doing this task, but my mom wanted to see that I'm alright. She knows that it's been hard for me ever since my brother was killed by a hit and run driver. The police searched for his body but there was nothing to be found and no remains were found either. They also tried to search for the suspect but the cops couldn't find the one who killed my brother.

"Shelly, are you alright?"

I was startled to hear her ask a question like that. She should know that I won't answer a question like that. I looked away. She sighs quietly.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"To a friend's house."

"Have fun."

Our conversations always end like that. We always have small talks to one another. I head out of the front door and walk into the sidewalk. My friend's house is a block away where I live. I went left and was nearing the crossing light until a beam of white light appeared.

I covered my face and waited for the light to disappear. But the light never did. It stayed there no matter how many minutes had passed. Then, I heard something in front of me and it sounds like a sorrowful voice. I uncovered my face and in front of me, a crimson dragon is in the sky.

_Crimson Dragon? What is it doing here? Shouldn't it be in that anime, Yu – Gi – Oh! 5Ds?_

I started to get chills down my back and tried to go back to my house. I didn't make it back because the Crimson Dragon swooped down from the sky and swallow me whole.

_Crap! Why does this feel like something bad is going to happen to me?_

The Crimson Dragon flew back to the beam of light and the light disappeared with the dragon. During my time inside the Crimson Dragon, I felt my awareness slip away.

_Huh? That's strange..._

_Shelly…_

Is the Crimson Dragon talking to me? I looked around, confused.

_Shelly…_

_Your destiny awaits you…_

_My destiny? But I'm just a normal girl with a normal life._ _I never expect myself to have one. _My right arm started to burn but I didn't notice the throbbing pain.

_Your memories… I will take them…_

_Why?_

_It will not be a hindrance to you if you are in a crisis._

_But…_

_No buts._

I smiled sleepily. For some reason, The Crimson Dragon is starting to sound like my mom. She always uses that tone when I did something terrible. My vision became dark and the voice of the Crimson Dragon spoke to me once again.

_You will meet a man named Fudo Yusei._

_Meet him and friend him._

I started to sleep and the dragon traveled from reality to a place where people dreams to be. An island came to view and there were ruined buildings on that island. The dragon swooped down and flew to an entrance of tunnels. My body slowly floated out of its body and landed on the ground with a soft _thud. _

_Fulfill your destiny, Shelly…_

The Crimson Dragon bellowed and it disappeared into the bright sky.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Well, thats that for chapter 1!**

**Shelly: ...**

**Me: *looks at her* What's wrong?**

**Shelly: Give me back my normal life!**

**Me: *Cackles* Never! *Runs away***

**Shelly: *Chases after her***


	2. Meeting Yusei and Friends

**Me: Chapter 2 is done! R&amp;R!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from YGO! 5Ds. The OC that I make are mine.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Oi."

"Mmm?"

"Oi." Someone shook me awake.

I awoke and saw someone's face looking down at me. His blue, cobalt eyes were looking at me in worry. He had spiky black hair with yellow highlights. He also wore a light blue jacket and underneath he wore a black shirt with jeans. He also wore matching gloves and boots. The blackette helped me sit up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Satellite." He studied me quietly. "How did you get here?"

"I … I don't remember."

I tried my best to remember where I was from but it was no use. I rubbed my head.

"Are you alright?"

I barely heard his question but I nodded. The blackette still looked worried for me.

"My name is Fudo Yusei. What's your name?"

"Shelly."

Yusei smiled slightly and helped me to my feet. I was a bit shaky at first but I managed to be steady. He was about to take me into one of the entrance until he pointed to a motorcycle and asked "Is that your D-Wheel?"

_D-Wheel? _ I looked at the place where he was pointing at and a black and white D-Wheel there. I looked down at my arms and I noticed that I'm wearing an armplate on my left arm. There was even a deck of cards there too. It seems very strange but I nodded.

"You can duel me anytime."

I looked at Yusei, confused. "You're a duelist?"

He looks back at me. "That's right. My D-Wheel is still being fixed."

"Oh."

"Anyways, let me take you inside."

"Where?"

"The hideout."

The blackette went up to where my D-Wheel is parked and brought it inside. All I can do is to follow him inside. I looked at the back of his head. _He looks like he's around my age. _ We walked and walked until we approached to some tattered sheets. I could see movement from behind the sheets.

"Follow me."

He brought my D-Wheel to the back of the hideout and parked it near a red and white one. The blackette then brought me inside of the hideout. The hideout is very spacious and I saw a couch on one side of the room and shelves on the other side of the room. There is also a computer on one of the corners of the room. A series of voices crashed into me like a tidal wave.

"It's Yusei!" A boy with long, red, curly hair exclaimed.

"Welcome back!" A fat, chubby man shouted.

"Did you bring back anything?" The man wearing the bandana asked.

I was surprised to hear and see guys like these that are friendly. I had thought that since this place is in ruins, there should be thugs around. I was still shocked until I heard a fourth voice among them the three.

"Yusei." A guy wearing glasses spoke.

"Hmmm?" Yusei looked at him.

"That girl, where did you find her?"

I flinched and felt eyes looking at me. I timidly hid behind Yusei.

"Oh her? I found outside of the tunnel."

"But, what if she is with Security?" The one with glasses sounded nervous.

The blackette shook his head. "She was sleeping on the floor. I tried asking her where she came from but she doesn't remember." He turned his head and looked at me. "I think she has amnesia."

"Amnesia?" The kid with long, curly, red hair asked.

Yusei nodded. I could still feel their eyes staring at me.

_Stop staring at me. It's embarrassing!_

I squeezed Yusei's jacket tightly. He looked back at me this look. He quietly spoke to me.

"I'm going to check on your D-Wheel."

"Stay here with me." I squeezed his jacket even more tightly.

Yusei sighed. "What are you? A little kid? These guys here are friendly. They love seeing a new face here."

I reluctantly let go of his jacket. As the blackette was about to walk into the back of the hideout, he told me one more thing.

"Just have fun." I was left alone with the four guys.

I looked at them They stared back at me. I looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

"Hey."

I looked back and saw the boy with long, curly, red hair near me.

"What's your name?"

"S…Shelly."

The boy smiled at me and all I could do was to stare dumbfounded at him.

"My name is Rally Dawson!" He pointed at the one wearing the bandana. "His name is Nervin." He then pointed at the fat, chubby, one that is sitting next to Nervin. "His name is Taka." He lastly pointed to the one wearing the glasses. "His name is Blitz."

The other three said their greetings to me. Rally tugged at my sleeve and I looked down at him.

"Are you sure that you can't remember where you were from?"

I shooked my head. He continued to smile and dragged me to the other three. Nervin and Taka moved a bit and until there was a space for me to sit. I sat down and was bombarded with a series of questions.

"Are you a duelist?"

"Do you really can't remember where you are from?"

"Can we see your D-Wheel?"

"Can we see your deck?"

I thought my ears were going to explode until Rally saved me from answering the questions.

"Guys, guys, stop with the questions." The redhead looked at me. "It is ok if we see your deck?"

I nodded. "Sure."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Stay tune for chapter 3!**

**Shelly: When am I going to duel Yusei?**

**Me: Very soon.**


	3. Flare Diamond Deck!

**Me: Here is chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long guys! R&amp;R!**

**Shelly: She does own any characters from YGO! 5DS. The OC she makes is what she owns.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I took out my deck from the deck slot of the arm plate and place it on the table in front of me. I drew the first card and looked at it.

**Flare Diamond Soldier, Lvl 2, Atk: 300, Def: 500, Tuner/Warrior/Effect, Once this monster is used as Synchro material; it will increase the attack and defense points by 1400.**

"That's a neat card." Nervin said.

"Let's see the next card!" Rally exclaimed.

I drew the second card.

**Nisa: Priestess of the Diamond Tribe, Lvl 6, Atk: 2400, Def: 2600, Synchro/Spellcaster/Effect, When your life are below 900, it will let you regain 2000 life points. If opponent activates a magic card or a trap card, it will be destroyed.**

"Ohh, that synchro has a good effect!" The redhead exclaimed again and pumped his fist into the air. The others looked at him, annoyed.

"This will be the last one." I told them as they started to bicker amongst themselves. I drew the third and last card from my deck.

A picture of a dragon appears on the card. The dragon has a red and orange color and some parts of its body is covered in diamonds.

**Flare Diamond Dragon, Lvl 8, Atk: 2800, Def: 3000, Synchro/Dragon/Effect, It will increase its attack and defense by how many Lvl 5 and below are in the graveyard. It will perform a direct attack if the opponent have two or more monsters on the field.**

There is no sound or movement whatsoever.

_Are they stunned or what? _I looked around and poked Taka on the cheek.

"Wh...what?" He looked around at the frozen ones and became confused. "Why did you poke me for?"

I sighed. "Did this card remind you of something?"

Taka nodded. "Yusei had a dragon card like you, Shelly."

"Yusei had?" I leaned closer to Taka, causing him to blush a little. "What's with the past tense?"

"That's because..." Taka looked away. "One of our friends stole it."

I said nothing more and look back at the card. A random, weird feeling started to enter my mind but I shook it away.

The redhead started to move again. "If Yusei got back his Stardust Dragon, I bet you would tie easily!"

"You think so, Rally?" Nervin slightly shook his head. "Yusei's Stardust Dragon has 2500 attack points and Shelly's Flare Diamond Dragon has 2800 attack points."

"It means that Shelly would win, not Yusei." Blitz said, wiping his glasses with a cloth.

Rally became angry. "I bet he has a strategy of-."

I whacked him on the head, cutting off his sentence.

"Owww~, Shelly, why did you do that for?"

"I'm hungry." My stomach started to growl, causing everyone to laugh.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere near and outside the entrance of the tunnels._

A man dressed all in black, with a white color decorated on the rim of his clothing, looked at the dimly lit tunnel from his D-Wheel. He could hear faint laughter from within the tunnel.

"Shelly..." He drove away into the setting sun.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Oh my, a new character appears!**

**Shelly: He knows my name...**

**Me: He's your... *stops talking***

**Shelly: My what? *Glares at Nagisaa***

**Me: You will as the story progresses. *Nervously smiles* **


	4. Dreams

**Me: Here's chapter 4! R&amp;R and enjoy!**

**Shelly: She does not own any characters from YGO! 5Ds. The OC she makes are the one she owns.**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_I saw lots of people who were all dressed in black. They all looked sad. One woman cries harder than the rest of them. Sitting right next to her, my younger self? stared at the coffin laid on the front of the room._

"_Alan...Alan." She turned to me and hugged my younger self hard. "I can't lose you too. Not what after happened to your father and your brother. I...I." My... mother? hugged my younger self even harder. I squeeze her arm back in response._

_The memory disappeared after it was done. After seeing this, my head started to thud painfully. Pang...pang... pang... I collapsed to my knees. Tears started to from. I didn't know why._

_Stop...it. It... hurts. Hurts... Make it stop...Make it stop..._

_I screamed into the surrounding darkness. No one noticing, no one helping. I scream and scream until I heard his voice._

_Shelly... Shelly!_

I woke up and saw everyone's concerned faces. I sat up and started to cough. For some reason, my throat seems really dry. Is it from screaming in my dream?

"Shelly, are you alright?"Rally looked at me, his eyes filled with fear. "You were screaming really loud."

I coughed again. "Y..yeah. I'm alright." _I want water. _My voice is really hoarse.

"Your arm started to glow bright red." Nervin pointed to my right arm. I looked down at my arm and didn't see anything. "What do you mean?"

"We all saw your arm glow red. Why not roll up the sleeve?"

I did what Nervin asked. I rolled up my sleeve and saw something weird. Really weird. A series of zigzags and small dots were decorated around my arm. Everyone looked at it with interest.

"When did you get that tattoo?" Blitz asked as leaned forward to examine it closer.

"I... I don't know." I reluctantly rolled down my sleeve and until, Yusei grabbed my arm.

"Come with me." He dragged me out of the hideout and leaving the others bewildered and confused.

_What does he want? _Yusei dragged me until we were out of earshot of the others. The blackette stop somewhere the end of the used subway tracks. He turned and faced me. "What did you dream about?"

I quietly looked away. He gently shooked my shoulders. "What did you dream about?"

"My brother's funeral..."

"Your brother's...?" Yusei looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is it one of your memories?"

I nodded. He said nothing for a few moments and looked away. Then, he looked at me again. "Do you remember where you came from?"

I shook my head. The blackette sighed quietly. Then, he walked back to the hideout.

"Uh, Yuesi? Where are you going?"

"Getting our duel disks. Just wait outside for me. I will be there in a few seconds."

"Oh, ok."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_Somewhere near the entrance of the used subway station_

Yusei and I were facing against each other, both of us determined to win. We held our arms high and activated our duel disks. We also placed our decks within the deck slot.

"Duel!"

**Yusei, LP: 4000**

**Shelly, LP: 4000**

"The first turn is mine!"Yusei shouted as he slapped a card on the disk. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" A small, pink chick appears and its covers its body with its wings. "I place one card face down and I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!"I now looked at the 7 cards in my hands. I took one and place it on my disk. "I summon Fire Warrior in attack mode!"

**Fire Warrior, Lvl 3, Atk: 1300, Def: 1500**

"When Fire Warrior is summoned, he can special summon a warrior type monster from my hand to the field."I slapped a second card onto my disk. "Come forth, Flare Diamond Soldier!"

The orange, armor clad warrior slammed his sword down and a smaller version of Fire Warrior appears. Instead of being clad in orange armor like the warrior, he is covered in diamonds.

"I tune my Level 2 Flare Diamond Warrior with my Level 3 Fire Warrior."

_Born in the flames, given the might of the diamonds. Come and serve your master. Synchro Summon, Come forth, Mimizu, the Angel of Fiery Diamonds!_

**Mimizu, the Angel of Fiery Diamonds, Lvl 5, Atk: 2100, Def: 2400.**

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."I looked at Yusei, who is clearly stunned by this. "Your turn, Yusei."

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Yusei's POV**

_There is no way in hell she had a synchro in her hand. There is no way! _I looked down at the cards in my hand. Not one of them could defeat a synchro that way. _I guess I have to depend all on this turn._

"What's wrong, Yusei? It's clearly you turn." Shelly called from across the field. "Or unless you end your turn with that?"

I grinned. "Alright, alright. Draw." I looked at the card I drew. _It's not a tuner, just a regular monster card. _I tsked and placed the monster card onto my disk. "I summon Speed Warrior into defense mode. I also place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

_Dammit, I guess I have to build a wall of defensive monster till I get a tuner and a synchro. But why..._

I looked at Shelly. She looked back at me with a confused look. There is something circling around her.

_Does she have a red dragon circling around her?_

I clearly see the dragon's body entwined around her, but the raven doesn't see it.

_Did she summon it? She only has a synchro monster in her field. But how...? I just I have to wait and see what it does._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Shelly's POV**

_What's with that look? _ He obviously freaked out about something; it looks like it's not my synchro anymore. "Draw."

_Well, whatever._ "I attack Sonic Chick with Mimizu."

The angel flew towards the chick, her sword held high. The chick tried to run away but it couldn't. Mimizu slashed downwards but the chick didn't disappear.

_What the...?_

"Sonic Chick's effect activates! If a monster with 1900 attack points or more attack this card, it cannot be destroyed in battle."

Despite this, I smirked. "But you still receive battle damage."

**Yusei, LP: 3700**

**Shelly, LP: 4000**

"I activate the Magic card, The Blessing of the Angels! Once Mimizu attacked an opposing monster, she can attack twice. Since Flare Diamond Solider is used as synchro material, her attack and defense points go up by 1400."

**Mimizu, the Angel of Fiery Diamonds, Lvl 5, Atk: 3500, Def: 3800.**

"What?" Yusei backed away.

"That's right! Go Mimizu! Attack with Diamond Flash!"

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: That will be it for chapter 4!**

**Yusei: Why does Shelly have a synchro already?**

**Me: I don't know. Ask her. **

**Shelly: Ummmm, I already had it in my hand.**

**Yusei: *Frowns***

**Shelly: What? I really had it in my hand.**

**Yusei: Lies.**

**Shelly: I really did!**

**Me: Let take this to the next chapter shall we? See you next time!**


	5. Stolen

**Me: I haven't updated this in a while but here is chapter 5.**

**Shelly: Do I win the duel?**

**Me: Maybe. You have to read it to find out!**

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

As Mimizu was about to attack, my head started to thud painfully again. My arm started to burn, causing my vision to be blurry. I collapsed onto the floor, causing the cards in my hand to scatter all over the floor.

"Shelly!" Yusei ran across the field, causing our monsters to disappear in golden light.

He helped me sit up. Everything around me is so blurry; I couldn't make out his face perfectly. He tried to shake me awake. "Wake up, Shelly. Wake up! Our duel isn't finished yet!"

My eyes closed despite his words and I slowly drifted away into the darkness.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

_A 5 year old version of me sat on the floor, crying. One of my knees continued to bleed after I got pushed off the swing by one of the neighborhood bullies._

"_Shelly! Are you alright?"_

_I looked up to find my brother standing in front of me. I didn't know what to say to him. I just continued to rub my eyes._

_He scratched his head. "Did those bullies did that to you?"_

_I nodded my head shakily. He sighed. "I wish they stop doing this to you. Mom might call the police!"_

_He took something out from his pocket. He placed the bandage on my bleeding knee. "Do you want me to carry you?"_

_I shook my head. "I... can walk by myself!"_

_My brother smiled. He held out his hand. "Want me to hold your hand?"_

_I nodded shyly. I took his hand and we walked home without anyone distracting us._

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

I awoke to the sounds of cheering. I moved my head around and found Blitz, Taka, and Nerve staring at the T.V. It sounds like someone is being interviewed. I got up and looked on with them.

The MC is the talking to the winner of the duel. "It seems like you were getting tossed around by the challenger's Trap in the start of things, but you managed to predict everything on your next turn, am I right?"

The winner snatched the microphone away from the MC. He faced the camera. "If a King went all out right off the start, it's be over in a second!"

He clenched his fist. "The King's dueling _must _be entertainment for all!" There was more cheering heard from the background after he said those words.

Yusei came back from testing his D-Wheel. He continued to fix some things while we were all watching the TV. As he was finished, the blackhead revved up the D-Wheel, causing all of us to look up.

Nerve raised his arm in greetings. "Y-yo, Yusei."

Taka turned it off. I sat back down onto the couch and the 3 of them looked at Yusei with regretful eyes.

The brownhead scratched his head. "Sorry 'bout that. Jack's been bugging us after all. And this is the only place the TV'll get reception."

"He sure was something. He's getting even stronger." Blitz said in approval. I didn't say anything during their conversation. I just looked at Yusei fixing his D-Wheel. He hooked it up to a laptop and started to type a few things in it. The blackhead then turned back to his D-Wheel. "Was he facing a wimp?"

Nerve nodded. "Yeah, Jack completely toyed around with him."

Yusei continued to fix his D-Wheel. "He was probably no big deal, then..."

I got up from the couch and went towards Yusei. I crouched down and watched him work. I didn't want to distract him.

Taka changed the subject. "Say, how's your D-Wheel holding up?"

The bandana looked at the brownhead in disapproval. "Don't go there. You can tell by looking, can't you?"

I cleared my throat. "Yusei..."

He looked at me. "What is it?"

"Who is this person you are talking about?"

The blackette went back on working his D-Wheel. "It's none of your concern."

I frowned slightly. I continued to look at him work until Rally came running in.

"Guys! Look what I got!"

We clustered around him. He took out a small chip from his pocket and presented it to Yusei. "Here!"

"It looks like you stole this."Nervin said as he shook his head in disapproval.

"I didn't steal..." The sounds of a helicopter drowned out the rest of his sentence.

**^.^.^.^.^.^**

**Me: Oooohhh. Rally is in big trouble now. I hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
